1. Field of the Invention
The inventive concept relates to a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a base member that supports a spindle motor and an actuator and a hard disk drive including the base member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDDs) which are one of information storage devices are used to record data on a disk or reproduce data from the disk using a read/write head. In the HDDs, the read/write head performs a read/write operation while moving to a desired position by an actuator in a state of flying above from a recording surface of a rotating disk at a predetermined height.
In the conventional HDDs, a data storage disk is assembled to a spindle motor and rotates. Such a rotation of the data storage disk generates an air flow in a HDD. The air flow vibrates the HDD and affects the read/write head installed in an actuator, which causes a position error signal (PES).
An HDD has employed a plurality of disks to store high capacity data. However, an amount of data storage for a single disk considerably increases and thus a HDD capable of storing high capacity data and employing a single disk has been released. This means an increase in an empty space of the HDD. Thus, the HDD that employs a single disk may change a design of a base member in order to improve the characteristic of an air flow near the actuator.